The present invention relates to a spring providing a friction fit connection of a recessed lighting trim and lamp accommodating gimbal assembly to a substantially curved inner surface of a hollow lighting housing can.
For recessed lighting fixtures, trims are used to hold gimbals (or xe2x80x9ceyeballsxe2x80x9d), which in turn retain the light bulb or socket. Trims, finished in any number of finishes, also serve as the decorative elements that contact the ceiling, leaving nothing other than the trim, gimbal and bulb visible.
The gimbals are typically riveted to the trims at two opposing peripheral points, allowing the gimbal to pivot to direct the light beam. Trims usually snap into the recessed housings in one of two ways. The first has the housing containing three springs, with the trim having a groove that allows the springs to mechanically bind the trim. The second has the trim containing two or three springs, with the housing either having a groove or not.
A significant problem that occurs with the latter when the housing has no groove, is that the trim assembly is held in place by nothing other than friction, leaving the assembly free to gradually drop from vibration, until it finally falls free, dangling from nothing other than two wires.
Additional problems with existing approaches include:
Laborious work involved in mechanically affixing three springs to the housing or trim.
The face of the housing should be flush with the surrounding ceiling, but if the housing is installed slightly offset or canted, the engagement of the grooves with the springs prevents any adjustment.
Up to five rivets are required; two or three for the springs, and two for the gimbal.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a retaining spring for connecting a trim and gimbal assembly of a recessed lighting fixture to a curved inner surface of a lighting housing can.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a high friction or mechanically binding fit retainer permitting a lamp accommodating gimbal to pivot in place within a recessed lighting fixture.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a retainer spring system that permits the trim to be secured flush with the ceiling irrespective of a slightly canted or otherwise improperly installed housing.
The present invention eliminates these problems and offers a number of other advantages.
The proposed trim assembly makes use of two slightly curved xe2x80x9cflatxe2x80x9d springs. The trims contain an extruded centerhole, with two formed and cross-drilled holes. Either painting or plating according to the manufacturer""s wishes may finish the trims and gimbals. Once the finish has been applied, the lamp accommodating gimbal is placed inside the centerhole, and two curved springs placed on the outside; one on each side of the extruded hole. This assembly is secured together with only two rivets.
The springs contain a number of beneficial features to solve application specific problems, such as:
a) Dual purpose: They are curved so that when mounted with the concave face outward, they allow small trims to fit in large housings. When mounted with the convex face outward, correct clearances to fit the same or larger trims in small housings are achieved.
b) High friction retention: When mounted with the convex face outward, outwardly projecting teeth bite into the inside surface of the housing, providing increased resistance to unwanted slippage, such as may otherwise occur from vibration on the floor above where the recessed fixture is installed. When mounted with the concave face outward, similar properties are achieved by way of sharp corners biting into the inside surface of the housing.
c) Variable position retention: Because there is no distinct mechanical engagement feature between the trim and housing, the trim may be inserted until the inner face contacts the ceiling, where it will remain due to the spring""s teeth or corners binding at any position within the housing. A secondary but equally important advantage from this is that it allows the face of the trim holder to be pressed flush with the surrounding ceiling, even if the housing is installed slightly offset or canted.
d) Easy insertion: The top edges of the springs contain arced shapes, permitting the springs to be self-compressed as the trim assembly is pushed into the housing.
e) Positive spring location: The bottom edge of the spring is conventionally notched, so that it clears any radii present where the face trim and extruded hole surfaces meet. This ensures that the unnotched outer areas of the spring remain in intimate contact with the inside face of the rim, preventing any rotational movement of the spring.
f) Ease of assembly: The same two rivets that are required to secure the gimbal to the trim are used to secure the springs to the trim.
g) Grace from falling: Should extreme vibration cause the trim to slip downward, because the upper corners of the spring extend approximately xe2x85x9cxe2x80x3 from the inside face of the trim, the trim will not fall free until or unless it has gradually slipped at least xe2x85x9cxe2x80x3. This is highly unlikely since the user is likely to spot lesser separation from the ceiling, at which point the trim can simply be pushed back tight to the ceiling.
In keeping with the foregoing objects and beneficial features, the present invention is a spring for securing trims and lamp accommodating gimbals in recessed lighting housings.
One embodiment includes a pair of springs concavely mounted (curving outward) to a 5 inch trim, so that the trim fits properly in a housing, such as a 4{fraction (3/16)} inch diameter can. Within the trim is a gimbal that is suitable for accepting a halogen light bulb.
Another embodiment includes a pair of springs which are convexly mounted (curving inward) to a 4xe2x85x9c inch trim, so that the trim fits properly in a smaller housing, such as a 4 inch diameter can. Within the trim is a gimbal, which is suitable for accepting smaller sized halogen light bulbs. Because of their constant outside diameter, the gimbals can easily be mounted in the opposite trims.
A further embodiment contains a pair of springs which are convexly mounted (curving inward) to a 5 inch trim, so that the trim fits properly within the housing, such as a 4{fraction (3/16)} inch diameter can. The three tabs on the side of the trim capture the wide end of the lamp reflector, and the narrow neck holds the small gimbal, which is suitable for accepting either of the small halogen light bulbs.
The foregoing dimensions are illustrative only.
Depending how these curved springs are mounted to the trim (curved in or out), they secure a variety of trim assemblies to fit in an equally wide variety of housing sizes. The top edges of the springs have gentle curves, permitting the springs to be self-compressed as the trim is pushed into the housing. Unintentional removal however is not so easy. Mounted with the curve facing inward, projecting teeth bite into the inside surface of the housing, providing excellent resistance to movement from vibration. When mounted with the curve facing outward, similar retention is achieved by way of sharp corners biting into the inside surface of the housing.
Assembling these springs is incidental, as the same two rivets used to secure the gimbal to the inside of the trim are used to secure the springs to the outside.
Flush installation of housings to the ceiling is no longer critical. Because the spring ends bind at any position within the housing, the trim can always be pushed flush to the ceiling, even if the housing is installed slightly recessed or even canted.
The springs are compatible with a wide variety of trims and housings, offering solutions to almost any lighting application.
The trim assembly of the present invention is mounted in a housing which is recessed in a ceiling, to support a light fixture. The trim assembly includes a trim with a cylindrical collar adapted to be inserted into the housing. The trim also includes a flange. A central opening extends within one end of the cylindrical collar of the trim, which surrounds the opening. The trim flange is adapted to being flush with the ceiling, when the trim assembly is mounted within the housing. A gimbal, which is located and pivotable within the collar, supports the light fixture. The preferably pair of springs are attached to opposite sides of an outer surface of the collar, for engaging an inner surface of the housing, to hold the trim assembly in place. In addition, the gimbal is retained within the collar and loosely attached by oppositely located rivets extending through the collar. These rivets allow limited pivotable rotation of the gimbal about the pair of rivets.
The springs engage the inner surface of the recessed lighting fixture housing can by friction, for easy removal and adjustment of the trim assembly within the housing. These springs are elongated, with opposite ends, which make the engagement with the inner surface of the housing.
Each rivet of the pair of rivets permitting rotation of the gimbal within the collar of the trim is attached at one end of the rivet to each spring of the pair of springs, wherein the rivet passes through the collar and has another end terminating in a respective hole within the wall of the gimbal and allows the rotation of the gimbal about the pair of rivets.
Depending upon the size of the trim to be fit within a housing, the springs are either flexed concavely or convexly. Each spring is curved with a concave side facing the inner surface of the housing, to allow small trims to fit large housings. Mounted in this orientation, these springs have sharp ends that contact and slightly embed within the inner surface of the large housing.
Likewise, to fit larger trims within small housings, each spring is curved with a convex side facing the inner surface of the housing. Mounted in this orientation, these springs also have bent tab ends that contact and slightly embed within the inner surface of the housing.
Preferably, these springs have rounded top corners, which allow easy insertion of the collar into the housing. The springs also have legs which extend toward, and contact with an upper surface of the flange, to avoid any radius at a junction of the collar and flange.
The ends of the springs are spaced apart from the flange, to provide a fail/safe distance of engagement, in the event the trim assembly were to fall slightly due to shock or vibration.
For conical shaped reflectors, the trim assembly mounts in a housing which is recessed in a ceiling, to support a light fixture. The trim assembly includes a cylindrical collar adapted to be inserted into the housing and a flange with a central opening supporting one end of the collar surrounding the opening, which is adapted to being flush with the ceiling when the trim assembly is mounted within the housing. The conical reflector is mounted within the collar with a narrow, open end of the reflector being located above the flange. A gimbal is mounted within the narrow end of the reflector to support a light bulb. These springs are attached to opposite sides of an outer surface of the collar, to engage an inner surface of the housing, to hold the trim assembly in place.